This application is based on and incorporates herein by reference Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-366535 filed on Nov. 30, 2001.
The present invention relates to a navigation system, such as a car navigation system, which is operable in an in-vehicle mode suitable for guiding a vehicle and a portable mode suitable for guiding a person.
A car navigation system is often usable not only in a vehicle but also outside the vehicle. Here, the navigation system is carried by a user to guide him to a destination as used as the car navigation.
However, the use of the same functions as the car navigation possibly demonstrates unsuitability for guiding the walking user, resulting in choosing an inappropriate detour depending on the circumstances.
There is a difference between vehicle driving and person walking in items such as a speed, a passing position, proceeding restriction, and a purpose. The navigation system is hence requested to have dedicated displaying or operations according to each application.
An object of the present invention is to provide a navigation system which is not only used for guiding a vehicle but also for guiding a person with corresponding appropriate functions.
To achieve the above object, the navigation system is operable in in-vehicle and portable modes for guiding a vehicle and a person, respectively. When the navigation system detects release of the connection with the vehicle, it shifts to the portable mode from the in-vehicle mode. In the portable mode, the navigation system enables functions, which are not functional in the in-vehicle mode. In one embodiment of the invention, in the portable mode, the navigation system disables functions, which are functional in the in-vehicle mode. In another embodiment, in the portable mode, the navigation system modifies functions used in the in-vehicle mode.